Dark adventure
by Clatoxs
Summary: Un niño llamado Clatoxs, obtuvo un gran pokemón, su sueño es ser el mejor entrenador pokemón, ¿lo conseguira? ¿quantos problemas tendra?


**Que tal cracks, aquí os traigo mi primer fanfiction, va sobre pokemon espero que os guste, así que os dejo con la historia**

 **A lo mejor tardo otro en subir el siguiente fic pero lo intentare traer lo más pronto posible y que este bien, bueno empezamos ya.**

 **Pokemón no me pertenece**

Esta historia se remonta a bastantes años atrás, Clatoxs un niño de 5 años, un día después de clases se fue a un parque cerca del colegio, cuando de repente vinieron unos compañeros del colegio que lo maltrataban, y empezaron a pegar a Clatoxs, cuando de repente vino un pokemón llamado Umbreon y lo salvo de esos abusones, desde ese momentos se hicieron grandes amigos, incluso Clatoxs le puso el mote de Daco.

Así pasaron los años hasta que Clatoxs tuvo 10 años, una mañana alguien llamo a la puerta y era el Profesor Jackson, Clatoxs bajo las escaleras con rapidez y cuando bajo se presentó con el profesor, el profesor le dijo que ya podía viajar en el mundo pokemón, así que se dirigieron al laboratorio y allí es cuando Jackson le dio la pokedex a Clatoxs, y le encargo que viajara por toda la región de Marx y completara la pokedex, también le dio otro compañero, que podía ser o un Charmander o un Snivy. Clatoxs decidió coger a Charmander, ya que la evolución final es un Charizard y ese pokemón le gustaba mucho

Cuando obtuvo a Charmander, Jackson le dijo que había una chica llamada Scarlet que también hace poco que había empezado la misión de completar la pokedex y que seguramente estaría en el siguiente pueblo; Pueblo Maco, ella escogió a Froakie recuérdalo, así que Clatoxs se dirigió hacia Pueblo Maco para retar a Scarlet, de camino se encontró con un entrenador que lo reto a una batalla doble, así que Clatoxs saco a Charmander y a Umbreon (Daco), el rival tenía un Litleo y un Caterpie, Charmander fue directo hacia Caterpie con ascuas y Umbreon ataco a Litleo con bola sombra, Caterpie fue derrotado pero Litleo evito la bola sombra con un ascuas, así que Umbreon (Daco) lanzo una bola sombra y Charmander tiro un ascuas en la bola sombra para que tuviera más potencia, con ese golpe tan poderoso Litleo no puedo hacer nada y cayo debilitado, Clatoxs felicito al entrenador y le dijo que había sido un gran combate, también le dio una poción para que curara a sus pokemón y se fue rumbo a Pueblo Maco, cuando llego al pueblo fue directo al centro pokemón a curar a sus pokemón, cuando ya estaban curados salió del centro pokemón, al salir se encontró con una chica con pelo rojo y de piel morena, con un Froakie, entonces Clatoxs se acordó de lo que le dijo el profesor Jackson: "hay una chica llamada Scarlet que hace poco que había empezado la misma misión de completar la pokedex y que seguramente estaría en el siguiente pueblo; Pueblo Maco, ella escogió a Froakie recuérdalo" así que Clatoxs se acercó a la chica, la saludo amablemente y le pregunto que como se llamaba, ella respondió que se llamaba Scarlet.

-Ese Froakie te lo dio el profesor Jackson?- pregunto Clatoxs con curiosidad

-Si- respondió Scarlet extrañada

-Vale me presento, me llamo Clatoxs soy de pueblo Pamb y estoy viajando para completar la pokedex- dijo Clatoxs.

-Si vienes de pueblo Pamb entonces significa que te han dado o un Snivy o un Charmander, vamos a combatir- dijo Scarlet con entusiasmo.

Y así empezó un gran combate

Scarlet saco a su Froakie en combate y Clatoxs a Daco, Umbreon empezó a moverse súper rápido y cuando estaba cerca de Froakie le lanzo una bola sombra pero fue demasiado lento porque Froakie lo evito con su gran velocidad, Froakie aprovecho ese gran momento para utilizar pistola agua y le dio de lleno a Umbreon, pero Umbreon no se rindió, y se avánzalo hacia Froakie y utilizo mordisco, mientras Daco mordía a Froakie, Scarlet devolvió a Froakie a la pokeball y saco un Fletching, Clatoxs hizo lo mismo pero saco un Charmander.

-Así que has elegido a Charmander interesante- dijo Scarlet

Empezó atacando Fleching, con un ataque-ala, Charmander salió volando y Fletching empezó a atacar a Charmander hasta que Clatoxs devolvió a Charmander a la pokeball y saco otra vez a Umbreon, pero ya tenía la bola sombra cargada y solo salir disparo a Fletching y le dio de lleno, a los dos contrincantes solo les quedaba un solo pokemón la batalla decisiva venia ahora.

Umbreon se separó bastante de Scarlet por si acaso, cuando salió Froakie no pasó nada pero al momento de acercarse Froakie se lanzó le hizo arañazo y luego uso pistola de agua, a Umbreon le quedaban pocas fuerzas y las empleo para una gran bola sombra que Frokie intento parar con una gran pistola que formo una gran explosión que dejo a los dos pokemón si fuerza.

-A sido un gran combate Clatoxs, ya nos veremos más tarde para volver a pelear-dijo Scarlet mientras se iba del pueblo.

-Entrenare a mis pokemón para poder derrotarte, ¡ya lo veras!- dijo Clatoxs entusiasmado.

Más tarde fue al centro pokemón y a comprar pokeballs.

Cuando se dirigió a un parque vio a unos pokemón de aspecto raro, como si los hubieran maltratado, atacando a unos niños y por instinto propio Clatoxs saco a Daco y a Charmander, para defender a los niños, cuando logro mantener distancia, los pokemón volvieron como en una pokeball, y había una sombra de una persona yéndose, Clatoxs extrañado se dirigía hacia el siguiente pueblo pero sin antes decirles a los niños que tuvieran cuidado, y así nuestro protagonista se dirigió a cumplir su misión a través de la región Marx para completar la pokedex y ser campeón de la liga pokemón.

 **Gracias si habéis llegado hasta aquí lo siento si es algo corto, pero es mi primer fic y soy algo novato. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? ¿Scarlet será la rival de Clatoxs? Bueno hasta pronto ;)**


End file.
